


System name

by Cryx_Scorpio



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Name Changes, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryx_Scorpio/pseuds/Cryx_Scorpio
Summary: Just a short fic about how RK900 got his name :)
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	System name

As Gavin arrived at his apartment in downtown Detroit, he knew immidiatly that something was wrong. The door handle was straight. It never was. He always tilted it up so that his ninja of a cat wouldn't open the door and escape into the wild world. His fingers closed around the cool end of his gun. His free hand fumbled with his lock, trying to be as silent as possible. He held his breath as the door opened. He stepped inside, careful not to make a noise. The tall siluette of a man was standing in his Living room, perfectly noticeable in the dim light of a street lamp. The shadow turned around and Gavin would've pulled the trigged if he had'nt seen the bright blue light of RK900's LED. 

"Holy fucking Mary mother of Joseph!" Gavin cursed, gun still in his hands. "I think you are confusing something there, detective." The Android said, his face displaying that professional coldness it always showed. Gavin wondered if he could express any other emotions at all. He shuddered at the thought of a smiling RK900. "What the hell are you doing at my house?!" Gavin barked, elbowing the light switch. 900 held up a card which, at a closer look, appeared to be an access card to Gavin's apartment. "Proffesional search through. To get to know you better I have to analyse your surroundings, detective. You refused to take me with you, so i asked Captain Fowler for permission to investigate on my own." Gavin shoved his gun back into it's holster and snatched the card from the android's hand. "Gimme that!. Do not ever do this again! Next time I'll blow a hole into your plastic head. That clear, smartass?" RK900's steel grey eyes focused on Gavin's face. Practically slicing him open with his gaze. Then, much to Gavin's relief, he nodded. "Good, now get out of my god damn home before I loose my shit. You plastic prick!" He grunted, pointing to the door behind him. 900 didn't move a muscle. Or a lever. Or whatever made him move. "I would prefer to be called by my model number, not smartass, toaster or plastic." "I won't call you by a stupid number!" "If you aren't willing to call me that you can choose a name for me and I will send it to cyberlife for a profile update." Gavin cracked a smile. "So if i chose to call you Fuck face..." 900 interrupted him. "No. That would be inappropriate therefore I won't accept it as my name." Gavin rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll call you-" he eyed him up and down. "-Nines." The android blinked, his LED flickered. 

[-Profile Updated. New System-name: Nines.-] 

A raspy meow drew their attention to a dust grey cat who was rubbing it's back at 900's leg. Nines knelt down, reaching to pet the animals head. "I wouldn't do that. " Gavin said gesturing vaguely. "Stibbons here likes to bite." The cat purred and leaned into the android's touch, letting him scratch it's neck. Gavin couldn't help but stare.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayooooooo   
> Found this in my own WhatsApp chat (lonely I know)   
> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Stay mad :))


End file.
